


Cure

by Divine_spirit_01



Category: zombie - Fandom
Genre: Fighting, Futuristic, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Own-story, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, non-fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_spirit_01/pseuds/Divine_spirit_01
Summary: In the year 2116AD our protagonist, Lily, is facing the hardships of the apocalypse. With zombies invading home territory and killing off the population on their side of the wall, Lily must find the cure or a way to deal with the onslaught of zombies. But diving deeper into the zombies land she unveils the truth and how the apocalypse came to be.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
It started with a dream, a dream to cure an illness that destroys the cell structure in the muscles. It was a rare disease, but he had it and that was enough, it was all for him. But something went horribly wrong, something you’ll never believe, it stopped the illness from the destroying the cell structure but it mutated, so instead of eating the muscles it began eating away at the organic tissue, the tissue that was constantly being reefed, but it made its way through the blood steam and into the brain itself and then began to eat away at the brain, as it was the best source of nutrients for the virus. It ate and ate till leaving the host a mindless being with only animalistic instinct, which is too, of course survive.  
So the dream turned into a nightmare; that could only spread. Those who were infected were either shot on sight or experimented on in order to find a cure, but with each step forward humanity took three steps back. The only way to protect ourselves was to train hunters, those willing to risk going into the infected country to kill more of them or to pull back the border of our land, with each attempt of gaining more ground for us to live the more lives were lost.  
What we call ‘Zombies’, aren’t the ones you’ve read in horror stories, were you could out walk one these are much faster and unfortunately stronger too, than the average human being, but with each one capable of passing on the virus. Which is passed through the contact of DNA, so ingesting a part of Zombie, like its spit, would be enough for it to get in to the blood stream and that’s it, it grows stronger, in other words you’d gain less of the benefits and more of the downfalls.


	2. Chapter 1

2116 AD  
My name is Lily, and I was born right at the start of the epidemic. I had lost my parents and instead was raised by my uncle, my uncle is a Hunter one of the first and very few who dare to get back our land from the savages. From a young age I’ve pitied the Zombies because to me, they’re the trapped souls of the people who were infected and are unable to move on… at age five I was put into an academy that trains students to kill the Zombies and I was the youngest, the class I was with were at least thirteen years old but they understood why I was so much younger. The academy was much like a boarding school and with my only family member always out I was practically raised to be a killer, but only five out thirty students from my class are still alive to this day…  
Today I was helping more families move in closer to the city, for with the ever growing population of the Zombies the space of land in which we live is claustrophobically small, but we were the only beings between the Zombies and the rest of the country. As a last resort, 7 years ago, the countries government began building a wall behind our city, with it nearing completion people have begun moving behind the wall, were the people don’t have to worry about Zombies attacking, destroying their homes and eating their families, countless I’ve seen lost. It’s almost sad especially for being sixteen that I’ve seen so many… meet an early grave.  
I could hear the children talking quietly, as they pack what they can carry, the poor things had already lost their mother to the Zombies and today, they have to leave behind the memories of her here, as it was beginning to become too dangerous were they live. A strong gust wind blew through my hair, causing it to whip in my face; I raise my hand to move my white locks from my view, I took a deep breath and could smell the putrid stench that always follows the ‘walking dead’, they weren’t far from here, if I closed my eyes and focus then I would be able to hear their wailing moans as they search for food.   
“Alright time to move out” I yell back at the family inside. I walk swiftly through the house to meet the family beside the car in the front garden, the kids in the back and their dad in the passenger seat, I was in the driver seat. There was a time when my age would have been an issue when driving a car, but now people won’t bat an eye if they saw some kid behind the wheel. The further we drove away from their home, the less I can hear the wailing.  
“Daddy, when can we go home again?” a voice from behind me asked, but I kept my eye on the road, truth was there’s no telling if these kids will ever see their home again. I looked out the corner of my eye to see the dad trying to come up with some excuse.  
When the oldest of the two proclaimed “Don’t worry little sis, I’m sure the Reaper will kick the Zombies butt an… and before long will be moving back in!!” I could hear their laughter as they talked more about the up raising star of the hunters, the Reaper, an ironic name for they wear a cloak and use a scythe, upon their first appearance they were called the Grim Reaper but it was soon shortened to the Reaper.

5 hours later…  
Soft snores surround me as the family sleeps, and the bright lights of the city are up ahead, the road is bumpy from years of negligence but, that’s to be expected. Time slowly drifts by and the city comes closer to view until I reach it limits with guards covering a 50 foot radius between them. I slowed the car, slowly down until I reached one of the entrance points, once I stop I saw the guard take a leisurely stroll up to the car, whilst he did that I woke the family. With a scowl on my face I turn to see a cocky grin on the guard, who was at my window, I scrolled down the window and a gush of cold wind blows through.  
“Alright, everyone out the car” he said with that smirk still on his face, “line up nice and straight for me” I looked at the two children, they both looked scared when the solider pulled out his portable monitor, his monitor is for checking whether or not a person has contracted the virus however if the person has only just been infected it won’t show on their readers that’s why every mile or so in to the city there are check points to ensure the infected don’t get in and if they try their shot on sight.   
Seeing as the kids and their father were too frightened I decided to show them it doesn’t hurt, but then again I done this hundreds of times. I put my hand out to the solider “See kids it doesn’t hurt” I said, smiling at them as the solider pricked my finger.  
“Clear, you my fair lady may enter the city.” He spoke it as if he was trying to hit on me, so with my back covering what happened next I punched the bastard in the gut.  
“Now Solider, get back to work”  
“Yes ma’am” he managed to moan out. Shortly afterwards everyone had been cleared I’d gotten them back in to the car, the solider just stood there with a look of pure disgust on his face.  
I finished strapping the little girl in to the booster seat and shut the door when a very disgruntled voice came from behind me “Excuse miss, but I take it you’re not aware that as a solider of the front guard I have every right to shoot you for that little act” I turn around slowly to see his gun pointed at me, I looked at the gun in a very bored manner.   
I walked up to him and speaking in a very low and threatening voice “I don’t care if you’re on the front line, I go out the city to collect families who can’t make it here themselves. Who do you think has a bigger risk to their life, the person stood here day after day waiting for the end or the person who goes out in to the land that isn’t under ‘OUR CONTROL’” the solider looked as if he was two feet smaller, and I was about to stomp on him.  
“I … I’m sorry miss i.. it won’t happen again” he squeaked out.   
These soldiers annoy me, even more with each passing day, after about an hour and seven check points we made it to the main building were the people have been exiting the city on helicopters each and every day. The company though, forces the people to pay in order to get out the city but, the only way to earn enough money is by sighing up with the armed forces and which you face the possibility of dying. It’s really sick that they take advantage of people to make money whilst in this situation.   
I let the family out, after parking the car in the car park out front of the building. I casually walked in to the building and through the crowds of people, most of them look up at me and many hid their faces. These poor people been forced out their home, lost no count of family members and still cannot afford to get out of this hell hole. A whiff of the air in here and all you’ll be able to smell is sweat of the thousands of people here, you could hear the stupid advertisement going off on repeat trying to entice people to buy tickets to ‘paradise’ and the cries of children mixed in. This place quickly overwhelms my senses and I headed straight for the staff door as I’m hired by the same company to bring the families here. I head through the doors and as far from the noise as I could.


	3. Chapter 2

2108 AD  
I stare off into the wasteland, which was once a thriving city, the wind picks up and my cloak billows out behind me, and carried on the wind is the putrid stench of the Zombies. “Time to get to work” I said out loud to no one in particular. I began heading towards the Zombies, their smell, the only thing leading me, which was until I could hear the wailing cries, some for help but most for food, disgusting creatures. Soon enough not only can I hear and smell the bastards but see them too; I waltz past some of them and they take no notice of me because to them I smell exactly like them. The one I wanted, actually had half a brain left and as the saying goes if you take out the head the body will soon fall. It was right there, the cocky bastard is kneeled straight in front of me and yet he doesn’t even notice my presents, he’s too busy eating the little children that lay at his feet. One of the kids heads falls off, the small heap and rolls towards me, a trail of blood following it, it stops a few feet away from me its face forever stuck in a contort of horror, the arse hole had been collecting ‘followers’ and going beyond our borders to get more food.   
My face scrunches up at the smell blood and rotting flesh, “So, this is what you do… take little children who can’t defend themselves, then whilst their still alive tear them apart piece by piece” I say with so much conviction I almost spat the words out my mouth. This however caught his attention but his buddies were too busy stuffing their faces to notice, he looked me once up and down then took a big sniff of the air. 

“My… my, don’t believe I ever ran into someone else with any brain left” he said very cautiously, but he began to smile at me. “I know who you are… you’re that Reaper” his words came out slowed and slurred as he tried to think the words before saying them.   
At his words I pulled out my scythe from underneath my cloak, I could see sweat roll down his face, but before he could react his head was rolling on the uneven ground, blood squirted out of the fresh stump and left a pool where his body now laid, the smell of rotting flesh emerged from the corpse attracting the attention of the others.


End file.
